The present disclosure relates to printers that utilize multiple printheads to eject ink or other marking material onto a printable media. In many printer configurations, print quality degrades if one or more of such printheads are not substantially aligned to their expected positions. One way to evaluate the alignment of printheads generally is to print a test pattern utilizing ink from each of the printheads to be evaluated. The actual positions of reference patterns within the test pattern can be compared to expected positions to evaluate printhead alignment.
The same part numbers designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures.